


i feel it in my bones

by santiagoswagger



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, literally all the fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoswagger/pseuds/santiagoswagger
Summary: Jake and Amy attempt to spend a night apart. It doesn't go as planned.Set sometime after The Cruise.





	i feel it in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bones" by Galantis ft. One Republic.

Amy trudged through her front door, arms full with her purse and jam-packed takeaway bags from her favorite crappy Chinese restaurant around the corner. She dumped her bags on the kitchen counter and turned on the little radio in the corner so it started pumping out a calming classical playlist as she unloaded her food. It was the perfect soundtrack to her cozy Wednesday night in alone.

She had _finally_ closed the Wilkins kidnapping that day. It wasn’t until she shut the case file for the final time that she realized just how much it had taken out of her for the past few weeks, with too many nights spent napping on the break room couch and two thirds of her meals coming from the precinct vending machine. Jake had wanted to do something with her to celebrate the solve, but she had insisted on having a night to herself at her own place to decompress.

He had begged and whined (“Aaaaames!”) but she was firm in her decision.

“Babe, it’ll be fine. We can go one night alone. This will give me a chance to miss you,” she had said, eyebrows raised suggestively. He was much more accepting of the idea after that.

She loved him, more than she once thought was possible, but she needed a night alone to get back to herself. She was thankful to be with someone so understanding of and receptive to her needs.

But as she scarfed down Chinese food in front of her TV, she realized she couldn’t even enjoy her favorite show the same way anymore. Jeopardy! was a little more hollow without Jake calling out joke answers to every question from the seat next to her. Their lives had become so intertwined in the last six months, it was pretty hard to believe they hadn’t been together for longer.

As the sounds of Alex Trebek’s voice faded away and the credits rolled, the red DVR light blinked on and the channel abruptly changed to HGTV. She’d forgotten that Property Brothers aired every Wednesday, and her heart began to twist in her chest, just a bit.

She and Jake had taken to watching the show together throughout the course of their relationship. Every week, they made bets on which house the couple of the week was going to buy and fix up. If they were at Jake’s place, the loser would have to clean his towering pile of dirty dishes; if they were at Amy’s, the loser had to eat her horrendous cooking, a prospect that even terrified Amy. 

The show helped to fan the flames of the competition that had become a hallmark of their dynamic, but there was also something so domestic about it that Amy loved. She couldn’t imagine any of her past boyfriends getting so into home improvement with her.

As the show’s theme song played, Amy’s phone flashed from its perch on the coffee table and Jake’s caller ID popped up, complete with a goofy selfie they took while on the cruise last month.

Amy smiled and answered on the third ring. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey,” he began excitedly. “I know you’re having alone time and probably don’t care, but I’m watching Property Brothers right now and this couple is insane, Ames. The husband wants to live close to his job in the city and his wife wants to live in the suburbs within walking distance to shops, and they both want five bedrooms and six baths. Dream on, Linda! Who even needs that many bathrooms?” He scoffed, and she could practically see his indignant expression.

She laughed. “I know, right? Their budget is crazy big too.”

There was a short pause on the other end of the line. “Santiago, you big softie. Are you watching Property Brothers because you miss me?” he teased.

“Nope, I’m watching it for Jonathan,” she countered.

“It’s the flannel, isn’t it?” he asked dramatically. “I look better in flannel than he does, right?”

“Sure you do, babe,” she giggled.

They watched their respective TVs in comfortable silence for a moment. It was like having him there with her, arm slung casually over her shoulder as he snacked on gummy worms.

“So, which house are you taking this time?” Jake asked.

“Hmmm,” Amy mused. “I think I’m taking house number two. Those hardwood floors are a total selling point.”

Jake scoffed. “House number three had crown molding, Ames. Crown molding.”

“You’re going down, Peralta.”

Unfortunately for Amy, Linda and her husband picked house number three. Amy’s anguished cries of defeat were only slightly louder than Jake’s triumphant cheers as the show went to a commercial break.

“I hope your rubber gloves are ready for dish duty tomorrow,” Jake teased. 

“Fine,” Amy sighed melodramatically. She loved him, but she hated losing to him. “I’ll see you at your place tomorrow.”

He paused again and Amy knew he was fighting himself, still coming to terms with wearing his heart on his sleeve. “I know I see you every day but I still really miss you tonight. Does that make me a weird stage five clinger?”

Amy laughed softly, her heart overflowing. “Not at all. I feel the exact same way.”

“Noice,” he said, chuckling into the phone.

The show came back and they continued to banter through the rest of the episode, and Amy knew her nights alone would be few and far between from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> For my b99 valentine, @lilylupin!


End file.
